A Departure (episode)
| s-previous-episode = | s-nth-released = 39 | s-next-episode = | a-previous-episode = | a-nth-released = 40 | a-next-episode = }} A Departure (Japanese: ひとつの旅立ち) is the 39th episode of the Legend of Galactic Heroes OVA. Synopsis Julian Mintz is assigned to Fezzan as a military attaché by the Joint Operations Headquarters, and Willibald Joachim von Merkatz is formally appointed as Minister of War of the Imperial government-in-exile through a High Council decision. Yang Wen-li and his staff decide to assign Louis Machungo to accompany Julian. Yang shares with Julian his thoughts about the possibility of Fezzan allying with the Galactic Empire due to the shifting power balance. Julian mentions the possibility of Fezzan allying with the Empire not because of realist considerations, but of ideological or religious reasons instead. Julian agrees to be of use to Yang and go to Fezzan to witness on any developments. The Iserlohn staff say their goodbyes to Julian. Appendices Memorable quotes "‘Civilian control’ sounds like a good idea in theory, but when the government thinks so much about using the military to maintain power the soldiers intentionally fawn over politicians to gain advancement. Is this the way a military in a democratic republic should do things?" :– João Rebelo, to Huang Rui "Embodiments of evil do not exist other than in third-rate television dramas." :– Yang Wen-li, to Julian Mintz "But people are not strong enough to endure the recognition that they are evil. Therefore, believing in their own righteousness, they fight to force their views on other people." "There is no such thing as absolute righteousness?" "That is right." :– Yang Wen-li and Julian Mintz "Alcohol is humanity's friend. Can I abandon a friend?" :– Yang Wen-li, to Julian Mintz "Information that comes flying in from nowhere invariably has a direction behind it. That is, it has a spin added to it that will work to the advantage of its sender who is trying to guide it, and put their own interpretation onto it. If you try eliminating that, you will see a field of vision that is more related to the truth." :– Baghdash, to Julian Mintz Music *Franz Schubert – Adagio and Rondo Concertante for Piano Quartet in F major (D. 487) (00:01:32) *Richard Wagner – Tristan und Isolde: Prelude and Liebestod (00:04:11) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 10 version: V. Finale (00:09:56) *Franz Schubert – Piano Quintet in A major, 'Trout' (D. 667): I. Allegro giusto (00:14:23) *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart – Flute Concerto No. 1 in G major (KV 313/285c): I. Allegro maestoso (00:16:28) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 7: I. Langsam - Allegro risoluto, ma non troppo (00:18:17) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 7: V. Rondo-Finale (00:19:55) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 10 version: I. Adagio (00:21:58) Cast *Tomiyama Kei as Yang Wen-li *Sakakibara Yoshiko as Frederica Greenhill *Sasaki Nozomu as Julian Mintz *Keaton Yamada as Alex Cazerne *Aono Takeshi as Murai *Hazama Michio as Walter von Schönkopf *Inoue Kazuhiko as Dusty Attemborough *Kamiya Akira as Baghdash *Furukawa Toshio as Olivier Poplin *Suzuoki Hirotaka as Ivan Konev *Kosugi Jūrōta as Kasper Linz *Nanba Keiichi as Rainer Blumhardt *Kayumi Iemasa as João Rebelo *Kimotsuki Kaneta as Huang Rui *Ishizuka Unshō as Job Trunicht *Yara Yūsaku as Narrator Production staff *Screenplay: Kawanaka Shimao *Storyboard: Izawa Harumi *Episode Director: Maejima Kenichi and Ueno Fumihiro *Animation Director: Maejima Kenichi and Shimizu Keizō Category:LOGH episodes